Temptation Island
by mimi86
Summary: Standed on a uncharted island a group of people stick together just to survive.Still what happens when they discover something that should've remained hidden?So now they must not only fight the wild and unsuspecting but also the temptaion of something mor


**BEEP BEEP BEEP **

Slowly a small hand rose from under the comforters of a warm bed that was followed by some soft groaning and incoherent words that sounded similar to profanity . Quickly she pressed the snooze button on the alarm clock and frowned as she peeked out from the blanket.

6:45 am

"Grrrr…." Slowly a female rose from the bed and stretched out her body before plopping back down on the bed. Her dark raven haired was ruffled in various places as she wiped away the small crust from her ocean blue eyes. She yawned and covered her mouth before stumbling out of the bed. It was the last day of school and for the Kagome Higurashi was grateful. She and her twin brother would be leaving today with Miroku and Sango to Hawaii for a week long vacation. Their flight however leaves around 11:30 tonight so that meant she had to shower and eat this early before heading out to school.

" Kagome come on we need to hurry up or we're going to be late for school." Souta said

"Yea yea i am coming bro. "

"Yea you know that you have to listen to me I am older than you."

" You forget by 5 minutes and a half"

" So what I am still older than you"

Course he was just teasing her and grinned. Souta was taller than Kagome. He always had to bend his head down just to look at her. He had green eyes with black hair that he always spiked up. He always wore baggy pants with name brand shirts. He had muscles and a nice six pack. He wasn't that built but looked good none the less. They really never had a lot of money but that was ok because with what Kagome and Souta did it was enough to pay the bills and then some. He was actually looking forward to the vacation that their mother had surprised them with. Where he lived he and his sister always put school first. They didn't want to live in the shrine for the rest of their lives. But since their dad passed away a few years back their mom and grandpa were really the only people that were there for them. Souta was brought out of his musing by the slamming of the bathroom door and his cell phone ringing. He looked at the number and it showed Miroku's name that flashed on the colored screen.

" Yea"

"Souta ?! "

He flinched at the tone of voice Miroku used and shook his head before bringing the phone to rest against his ear again.

" Miroku !" He mocked in a teasing way before he chuckled.

"Where are you guys ?"

"Still at home. I'm waitin' on Kagome "

"What's she doing ?! You guys should've been here already. They are getting started on rehersals "

Just then Kagome came out of the bathroom sporting a nice white gown that tied around her neck but dipped into a small 'v' in the front. It stopped just above her knees while she wore a pair of sandals that that tied around her calf.. Her hair had grown throughout the years and was now waist length but nobody would be able to tell since she had it in a updo style. A few strands framed her face nicely. She gave a small twirl as the loose end of the dress flared up just a tiny bit. Souta nearly dropped the phone when he spotted what his twin was wearing but managed to catch himself. He had forgotten that Miroku was on the other line at all. She was ready for school. She mouth the question ' who are you talking to ?' and that's when Souta fumbled again with the phone.

" SOUTA !!"

"Wha Miroku ! Sorry let me call you back "

"Miroku was on the other line stuttering out protests about gradutaion and cursing all the same. That was a rare treat for Souta because Miroku was one to never really cuss .

" Yea well meet you there. be upfront... No we're leaving now... Yea... no shit... Look I'll talk to you about it when we get there with Kagome. She'll know what to do... Well you know better late than never... Later" Then he hung up the phone and circled his sister.

"What ?" She huffed softly and placed her hands on her hips.Perking a eyebrow at him as she waited for his response. "Well ?"

Souta stopped in front of Kagome and smiled before he embraced his sister. She was shocked for a moment at the sudden action but returned the gesture anyways. They were alike in every way or so people said.

"Nothing…just can't believe you're wearin' a dress "

"Well if that is obnoxious brother talk that I look nice then I guess I'll take that as a complimemnt. "

Souta shook her head as he kept his arms on her shoulders " You look beautiful "

Kagome blushed lightly and smiled as she embraced her twin once again. Just then a blinding flash of light caught them both by surprise and turned to see their mother with a camera. Tears were flowing from her chocolate orbs as she gave them a watery smile.

"You both look great " She beamed at her lovable trouble makers and took another picture. This time both Souta and Kagome posed for the picture before hugging their mother tightly.

"Your father would be so proud of you both. " She stated as a matter of factly before releasing her hold on them both. The smiled at their mother hearing what she said before Souta glanced at the clock on the wall. It already said 7:15.

"Shit ! "

"Watch your mouth young man. "

"Kagome we gotta go now "

"What time is it ? " She glanced at the clock and her eyes widened " SHIT ! " she said loudly and her mother turned to look at her with narrowed eyes " Kagome Higuarshi "

"Sorry sorry sorry "

She and her brother ran down the stairs in a hurry while grabbing their things. Their grandfather already shuffling out of the room knowing full well that they both were going to be late and have yard work to do when they got back from school for cussing

"Well see ya' both at the school Love you ! Bye "

They both yelled in union as they ran down the shrine steps and to her brothers car before hopping in. Souta shoved the keys in the ignition and turned on the car, revved the engine a few times before stepping on the gas. His small black Honda civic that was used for everyday purposes skidded across the road before driving off. They knew there was going to be traffic today especially in the morning but that didn't stop them from using the short cuts they knew about. So it cut the time to get to school in half. Already pulling up into a parking space they managed to make it 10 minutes late. They walked into the gym and quickly found Miroku with Sango before walking over.

"What we miss ?" Souta asked

"Nothing much " Replied a more feminine voice. Looking over at Miroku he noticed that it was Sango that answered.

(a/n_ I'm not even gonna put in the graduation itself in here it takes to long )_

The rehersals for graduation took longer then expected before the actual ceremony. Everyone was already outside dressed in their finest with their cap and gowns. All holding a diploma that was rolled up and tied with a red ribbon. Kagome's mother was already outside taking pictures of the twins with their friends. Everyone smiling at each other for doing a job well done.

"Well today is something I won't forget." Kagome stated as she walked inside her home with her brother.

"Mhmm but let's get packin' to don't want to miss our flight. "

She nodded her head and ran upstairs. Grabbed her luggage from under her bed and placed it ontop of the mattress before running around her room grabbing clothes, her undergarments, perfume, toothpaste, hairspray, and other things she figured she would need. Souta was in his room doing the same thing except he didn't need half the things that his sister did since he was a guy and for that he was VERY grateful. A half an hour later they were done and dragging their luggages down the stairs. Already hearing voices in the kitchen they both walked to where the noise was coming from and noticed that Miroku and Sango were already here.

"Hey guys "

"Sango ! " Kagome ran to her best friend and hugged her tightly. She gasped for air from the tightness of the hug " Can't…..b..breathe "

Kagome released Sango while rubbing the back of her head and laughing nervously. "Sorry " She mumbled before taking a seat. It was already 8: 00 at night so that meant they had to leave soon. Mrs. Higuarshi approached the group of friends and smiled. Her purse and keys in hand.

"Ready to go ?"

Every one nodded their head as they followed her out of the house and over to the car. They all tried their best to fit their suitcases in the car while piling into the small van.

with his friends. Every one was sort of squished in the van since they had to hold two of the suitcases. Nodding in satisfaction Mrs. Higuarshi started the car before pulling out of the street. She wasn't a slow driver. Honestly she wasn't but the mother of two wasn't fast either. She was a _safe driver_ so naturally she did the speed limit. Everyone was shifting in their seats as the radio played old songs from back in their mothers day. Who should I say happily hummed with the song while beating her fingers gently against the steering wheel. Finally after about 45 minutes of agonizingly slow driving they made it to the air port. Everyone piled out happy to get out of the car before grabbing suitcases here and there. The check-line was long so the wait looked to be about ten minutes.

' _Great '_everyone thought in union without the others knowing.

"Well this is your stop. ." Mrs. Higurashi said as her eyes began to water again. Souta groaned softly as Kagome wrapped her arms around her mothers neck and held her tightly. Her own eyes watering as well. Kagome pulled away from her mother who now turned and embraced her eldest.

"Take care of your sister "

"Momma ! "

"And stay out of trouble you two "She gave them a stern look and they both just nodded but still silently made no promise.

"Miroku and Sango do enjoy yourselves and stay say all of you " She smiled at them all before walking back to the van. She waved through the window and pulled away. Everyone had let out a breath they didn't know they were holding before turning around to get in line.

"Well I can't wait until we get there."Sango stated

"Mhmm me either. The women in their insy tinsy weeny bikinis. While applying tanning oil to their skin on a warm summer day" Miroku of course daydreamed about it before getting knocked on the back of the head by none other then Sango who just muttered a small _hentai _

"Hey Kagome."

"Yea ?"

"What's the first thing you're going to do when you get there ?"

"Mmm…I don't know maybe catch some sun ?"

"Great that sounds like a plan ! " Sango said enthusiastically. She smiled and wrapped a arm around Kagome's neck.

"Ya' know…we're gonna have to watch over those two " Souta whispered to Miroku who nodded.

------------------------------

A soft growl was heard as the obnoxious laughter of another male was heard followed by a few profanity words and pointing.

"Hahah damn idiot !" A white haired guy in his late teens yelled out while pointing to a television that was placed neatly in the stretched limo they were occupying. Still the annoying sound of his laughter proved to be bothering the older half-brother. His amber optics narrowing into small slits that promised death

"Silence your obnoxious laughter you whelp" Sesshomaru hissed dangerously which caused InuYasha's laughter to stop. He glared at his older half brother and frowned before turning his attention back to the tv.

"Heh..whatever "

Sesshomaru didn't say anything but watched as they arrived at the airport. Their father had paid for them to go to Hawaii and enjoy a small vacation. Sesshomaru mainly because he graduated school and InuYasha because well…because he whined mostly about it. Not wanting to deal with a upset inu he decided to let him go with is older brother.

"Finally ! "

"Hnn…"

Both brothers got out of the limo not waiting for the driver to open the doors for them. Instead he went straight for the trunk and opened it to retrieve the luggages that were there. As he handed them to both the brothers he bid them farewell before heading back to the Tashio manner. The check in itself didn't take long. All they were doing at this point was waiting in the terminal. Still the wait itself was about thirty minutes and that's what was setting him on edge. It was crowded and loud.

Babies kept crying while younger children fought with other kids their age. Their parents scolding them for their behavior. Lots of annoying sounds and what not was completely annoying to the heir to the western empire. Still the voice that stood out from the crowd was the only thing that seemed to have caught his attention.Seeing that it was just a annoying human female Sesshomaru just simply turned the other way.

"Souta ! "

"Kagome "

"Grr…why you ….you ! UGH ! "

Souta had grinned as he held Kagome's candy bar above her head. Sure they were twins but he always managed to tower over his sister. Teasing her as he chuckled softly while Miroku and Sango managed to just laugh at the comical scene.

"Grr… Give it hear ! "

"Why ?"

"Because it's mine ! That's why! "

" Still don't see why I should give it back "

" Souta " came the sweet reply that he should fear by now. After all it was about 18 years that he had dealt with it and should know the meaning of it by now. It was NOT good.

"Y..Yea ?"

" Don't make me " 

His eyes widen in shock at her threat that promised to reveal his embarrassing secret that she just so happened to come upon.

"Fine fine fine "

Kagome grinned as she snatched the candy bar from her older brother and made her way to the terminal. Grabbing a seat by the entrance of the loading dock with her luggage she opened the wrapper and began to munch away. She felt a pair of eyes on her but decided to ignore it. Did she have something on her face though ? Shrugging the feeling off she just decided to save everyone a seat.

_Tick…tock…tick…tock_

Finally the minutes went by and at a slow agonizing rate. The fussing between both Kagome and her brother along with Miroku and Sango seemed to just continue. Even the small arguing with Sesshomaru and his brother continued back and forth but not loud enough to grab anyone's attention. Suddenly though the announcer came on.

"Thank you all for waiting. Flight 135 from Tokyo to Hawaii is now boarding. Please remain seated until your zone is called. We will be starting off with handicapped passengers followed by passengers in zone 1."

Kagome and the other's looked at their tickets before standing up. Heading over to the door that lead to the airplane they each handed their tickets to the lady. Thanking her on the way in. Sesshomaru and InuYasha quickly stood and walked over to the door. Good thing they didn't sit next to each other either otherwise it would've been a bloody trip.

Both groups of people finally found their seats. Kagome and Souta sat on one side while Miroku and Sango sat on the other. Course as fate planned on Inu brother sat with each group. Course Kagome had window while Souta sat next to him. Poor Miroku and Sango

As everyone boarded the plane and made themselves comfortable or as comfortable as they can get. The hostess began to explain where the emergency exits were and how they should buckle up. The procedure was really a long one and not many people were paying attention. IT was just about another ten or fifteen minutes when the plane took off. Kagome and Souta still gossiping back and forth about cars, his ex's and sango and miroku. "

A few hours into the tip already had Kagome sleeping on her brothers shoulder while Sesshomaru was up and typing up something on his computer. Suddenly though something happened. The pilot quickly came on the speaker.

"This is your captain speaking. Please buckle up your seatbelts and push your trays into their upright postion. Please remain calm ladies and gentlemen. Thank you" And then he was gone. It was then that they heard a woman scream in the back and then Kagome, Souta and Sesshomaru glanced out their window. The motor on their side of the plane was throwing out sparks and black smoke.

"S..Souta ?" Kagome turned to her brother. Her eyes large and full of worry. Her bottom lip pouted as she gripped his hand gently.

"Don't worry sis " Souta wrapped his arm around his sisters shoulder before glancing over at Sesshomaru. His face void of emotion but inside his heart was pounding causing him to go deaf just from the sound.

Miroku and Sango both huddled together as they feared the worst while Sesshomaru caught sight of InuYasha who seemed just as worried but never really expressed it in the way that the others did. Silently it was like they came to a understanding that this was most likely the end so in their silent way this was their good bye.

However during the silence and somewhat soft cries the pilot came on. Still it seemed that he didn't know. If anyone peered out the window they would be able to tell that they were no where near land and only the deep blue sea surrounded their flight.

"_Ma-de Ma-de ! This is Captain Daisuke. The motor on the right side of the plane is shot. In need of emergency assistance. Ma-de ma-de ! "_

That alone caused people to panic and their voices to be heard. Women began to cry loudly as they cradled their children.

"_Ma-de ! Ma-de ! Can anyone hear me !? " _

Sesshomaru glanced around the area majority of the passengers were now in tears but still the smell of salt that mixed with apple blossoms was what once again captured his attention. There huddled closely with her brother was that one Kagome wench. Her brother cradled his sister in his arms as they rocked gently back and forth. He whispered sweet words of comfort into her ears as she sniffled and soaked his shirt with her tears of sadness.

" Everything will be alright " He whispered as he once again made eye contact with Sesshomaru. His own eyes starting to water before he turned away. The sight of such a thing actually made him rethink how he lived his life and how he showed so little emotion. Suddenly the plane shook and took a nose dive. The people screaming and crying as they tried to calm themselves. Luggages flew out from their overhead storage compartments as they hit the doors that the pilots hid behind.

" _WE'RE GOING DOWN ! I REPEAT ! WE ARE GOING DOWN ! "_

Then static was heard and then nothing.

"EVERYBODY HANG ON !" A random person yelled out. Kagome clutched her brothers shirt tightly, burying her face into his chest as he held her tightly and shut his eyes. Sesshomaru pressed the palm of his hands on the chair in front of him. The plane continued to shake violently until suddenly they were haulted once they hit the blue ocean. Everyone was thrown forward before hitting their seat and their worlds went dark.

------------------------------

"_Our top story today . Flight 135 from Tokyo to Hawaii has been reported missing. Our officials claim to have received reports from another air port that the plane was brought down. More of the cause is unknown but search is under way for the aircraft and it's survivors. "_

There in her kitchen was Mrs. Higuarshi who had stopped in the middle of her doing her dishes. Her brown eyes watering as they were wide in fear and hopelessness. Turning around to view the television she allowed the dish to slip from her soapy hands and break on the floor. Tears streaming down both her cheeks as she dropped to her knees and hugged herself.

"No !! "

She knew that that was her childrens flight. Her only ones. The only two people that reminded her of her husband and now she had no one. She continued to cry in anguish as her father heard the news. He came and wrapped his arms around her shuddering form and held his daughter close. His own eyes swimming with tears as they both mourned the loss of their small broken family.

(a/n) _ Well that is the end of another story. Hopefully it would do good. Read and review _


End file.
